Amor Fati
by seluheartone1
Summary: Luhan dan Kai saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia. Namun, mereka harus merasakan pahitnya perpisahan. Saat kebersamaan kembali menghampiri, Sehun memaksa masuk dalam kehidupan Luhan. Kebencian yang dirasakan Sehun dan Luhan mampu meleburkan arogansi dan menampakkan titik-titik cinta di relung hati. Menurutmu, cinta pertama atau cinta baru yang akan dipilih Luhan? Hunhan, Kailu/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Fati**

Cast :

Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

Pair :

Hunhan

Kailu

Chanbaek

Rate :

M

YAOI

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran author. Jika ada kesamaan adegan dan lain-lain merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan. Cast sepenuhnya milik orangtua masing-masing. Kecuali Luhan dan Sehun yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Don't forget to review and happy reading ^_^

 **New York, 05:37**

Drrrttt…

Dering ponsel merk ternama terdengar di tengah suasana sunyi temaram di suatu kamar milik seseorang. Mengganggu ketenangan dari wajah rupawan nan damai dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

"Hmm." Gumam sosok itu mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Luhan, keberangkatanmu ke Seoul sudah aku atur. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan dirimu beserta barang-barangmu. Dan kau akan terbang jam 10 siang nanti."

"Hmm. Baiklah _hyung_."

PIP

Panggilan terhenti dan sosok bernama Luhan itu melanjutkan tidurnya. Seolah hal yang dibicarakan tadi adalah bukan hal penting untuk dia merelakan waktu tidurnya.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 07:24**

Dentingan alat makan yang memenuhi ruangan luas dengan dinding berukiran rumit, lukisan-lukisan yang tampak memamerkan keindahannya, serta lampu cantik yang menghiasi langit-langit ruangan. Tampak dua orang laki-laki serta satu perempuan sedang melangsungkan acara sarapan pagi bersama.

"Apa benar nanti Luhan _hyung_ akan kembali ke Seoul, Ayah?" Tanya seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun berparas tampan.

"Ya. Luhan akan kembali nanti. Studinya di Amerika telah selesai dan ia akan melanjutkan kuliah bisnis di Korea." Jawab pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat segar meski umurnya tak lagi muda dan menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga di mansion itu.

"Akhirnya _hyung_ pulang setelah 3 tahun lamanya. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya."

"Ibu dan ayah juga merindukan Luhan." Gumam miris sosok wanita ditengah meja besar yang tampak sangat mewah.

Mengulas kejadian 3 tahun lebih sebelumnya dimana Luhan remaja yang menggemaskan hidup bahagia dengan sebuah cita-cita menjadi aktor yang sukses. Saat itu Luhan juga tengah menjalin asmara dengan seseorang tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Luhan dan kekasihnya saling mencintai berbagi rasa senang, sedih, gundah, kecewa, dan haru bersama. Namun, seperti takdir yang tidak menginginkan mereka bersama akhirnya di suatu saat tak terduga orang tua mereka mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Orang tua Luhan terutama ibunya sangat tidak menyukai kekasih Luhan itu karena kekasih Luhan adalah anak dari orang yang sangat ibunya benci. Orang itu telah menyakiti dan mengecewakan Yoona , ibu Luhan. Orang itu adalah mantan kekasih Yoona. Saat itu terjadi peristiwa pelik yang begitu tragis diantara mereka. Seunggi – mantan kekasih – menjual Yoona kepada pria-pria hidung belang demi keuntungan yang dia dapatkan. Hal itu membuat Changwook – suami Yoona saat ini – sangat marah dan menyelamatkan Yoona hingga mereka menikah dan melahirkan Luhan dan Lay.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu alasan ini dari orang tuanya. Yoona dan Changwoo sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan masalah itu pada Luhan. Luhan hanya mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya menentang cita-citanya sebagai aktor dimana Luhan sudah memiliki tanggung jawab untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Kekanakan memang, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka tidak ingin Luhan mengetahui masa pahit itu. Hingga akhirnya Luhan dan kekasihnya harus putus dengan berat hati karena Luhan akan melanjutkan studi bisnisnya di Amerika.

.

.

.

Lalu lalang penumpang begitu riuh terlihat di Bandara Internasional Incheon. Di kerumunan para penumpang tampak seorang pria berparas manis tengah menelpon seseorang yang harus menempatkan ponselnya disela-sela telinga dan bahu karena ia harus mengurus barang-barang bawaannya yang terhambur di lantai.

" _Hyung_ kau ada dimana? Aku sudah akan keluar." Tanya pria manis itu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu di area keluar. Kau akan melihatku setelah sampa di sana."

"Oke _hyung_ aku keluar."

Pemuda itu bergegas keluar dengan menyeret sebuah koper besar dan merangkul tas ransel di punggungnya. Matanya tak henti mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru hingga bertemu tatap dengan mata seseorang yang ia kenal lalu menghampirinya.

"Luhan akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi. Aku merindukanmu." Sahut pria tinggi nan tampan yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya satu jam yang lalu.

"Ugh. Lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku kesulitan bernapas." Desak Luhan yang sesak napas akibat pelukan dari Minho – orang yang menjemput Luhan sekaligus menjabat sebagai sekretaris pribadi Luhan – yang terlampau erat.

"Hehehe. Maaf Luhan. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan lihat, Luhan yang sekarang semakin menggemaskan dan sangat cantik. Kau membuat jantungku berdebar-debar."

"Hentikan. Aku mual mendengarnya. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah Tuan Putri."

PLAK

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu jika kau masih ingin melihat adik kecilmu."

Minho segera memalingkan muka ke bawah menatap gundukan di balik celananya.

"Oke. Jangan lakukan."

Mereka segera pergi keluar menyusuri jalan penuh dengan orang-orang hilir mudik dalam bandara itu. Sampai di sebuah mobil mewah menunggu mereka dan langsung melaju membelah kepadatan jalan raya.

.

.

.

Tiba di mansion yang sangat megah dengan taman depan yang begitu luas. Lampu-lampu taman, berbagai patung dewa-dewi, dan sepasang gazebo yang melengkapi keindahan taman. Mobil mewah berseri Lamborghini Avendator Lp700-4 keluaran 2014 bernilai itu tampak memasuki mansion tersebut.

BLAM

Luhan serta Minho keluar dari mobil mewah itu memasuki mansion dimana ayah, ibu, dan adik Luhan telah menunggu kedatangannya.

" _Hyuungg_! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Teriak Lay menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku juga Lay-ah." Jawab Luhan sambil membalas pelukan Lay.

"Apa kabar _hyung_? Mengapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku _hyung_?"

"Aku sibuk Lay-ah. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ yang penting kau sudah kembali."

"Luhan, ayah dan ibu juga sangat merindukanmu." Changwook dan Yoona mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya.

"Aku juga." Balas Luhan walau terselip nada dingin diucapannya. Sejak Luhan pergi ke Amerika, ia memang sedikit dingin kepada orang tuanya. Namun, Luhan tidak dapat memungkiri jika ia juga merindukan ayah dan ibunya.

Acara melepas rindu terus berlanjut tetapi didominasi oleh Lay karena suasana Luhan dengan orang tuanya cukup canggung. Hingga Yoona menginterupsi bahwa Luhan harus istirahat dari perjalanan panjangnya selama di pesawat apalagi Luhan memiliki phobia terhadap ketinggian. Jadi mereka berpisah sementara dan Luhan langsung menuju kamar yang sangat ia rindukan.

Sesuai rencana yang telah ditentukan, Luhan akan menjadi mahasiswa baru di _Seoul International University_ melanjutkan studi bisnisnya. Luhan sengaja memilih universitas yang sama dengan adiknya karena ia ingin menjaga adiknya selama ia di sana menggantikan waktu-waktu saat ia di Amerika.

.

.

.

Setelah empat hari menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai dan bernostalgia di kampung halamannya, Luhan harus menyiapkan diri untuk kuliah di hari pertamanya. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan bersantai sepenuhnya karena ia juga sudah melakukan pekerjaan di perusahaan ayahnya walau tidak sepenuh hari.

Luhan dan Lay berangkat bersama-sama dengan mobil Ferrari LaFerrari warna metalik menuju kampus yang letaknya cukup jauh dengan waktu tempuh sekitar 30 menit. Luhan mengendarai mobil dengan begitu mulus seolah ia terlatih untuk itu.

" _Hyung_ , saat makan siang nanti aku akan menemuimu." Suara Lay memecah keheningan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bukan anak kecil Lay-ah."

"Iya aku tahu. Hanya saja aku khawatir padamu."

"Jangan khawatir karena tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin makan siang bersamamu."

"Oke. Aku menunggumu."

"Yeyy! _Hyung jjang_!" Pekik Lay semangat.

Tidak kuasa menahan rasa gemas terhadap tingkah Lay, Luhan menoleh sejenak kearah Lay dari kemudinya lalu mengusak sayang rambut Lay hingga berantakan. Anak itu hanya memberengut lucu kala Luhan menghancurkan tatanan rambut rapinya.

Perjalanan terus berlanjut dengan canda dari mereka. Luhan begitu menyayangi Lay dan Lay yang tampak manja terhadap Luhan. Hingga mereka memasuki kawasan kampus yang sangat luas dan tatanan taman yang teratur menambah astetika _Seoul International University_. Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya lalu melepas _seatbelt_ dan keluar dari mobil diikuti Lay. Lay menemani Luhan ke ruangan kesiswaan untuk mengurus masalah kepindahan. Setelahnya Lay meninggalkan Luhan menuju kelasnya yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Selesai menghadap kepada kepala bagian kesiswaan, Luhan diantarkan ke kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Saat tiba di kelas, Luhan berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah datar khas Luhan jika bertemu dengan banyak orang.

"Selamat siang anak-anak. Kalian mendapat teman baru pindahan dari New York. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu Luhan." Sahut dosen disamping Luhan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ Luhan _imnida_. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Luhan mencoba ramah kepada calon teman-temannya.

"Perlakukan Luhan dengan baik selayaknya teman. Baik Luhan, kau boleh duduk."

Luhan bergerak menuju sebuah bangku kosong di samping pria mungil yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Luhan membalas senyumannya dan pria mungil itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Hai Luhan. Perkenalkan namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Kata pria mungil dengan senyuman ceria itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun-ssi." Jawab Luhan membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun.

"Panggil aku dengan Baekhyun saja tanpa embel-embel ssi oke?"

"Baiklah Baekhyun."

Pelajaran dimulai. Semua siswa terfokus pada penjelasan dosen di depan tak terkecuali Luhan dan Baekhyun sehingga mereka mengakhiri sesi berkenalan tersebut.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang telah tiba. Luhan telah berkenalan dengan semua siswa di kelasnya tetapi yang dekat dengannya sejauh ini hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka terus berbagi kisah masing-masing dan menemani Luhan ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama. Saat keluar kelas, mereka bertemu Lay yang datang menemui Luhan.

" _Hyung_ ayo makan siang bersama!" Teriak Lay.

"Ayo, aku akan makan siang bersama mereka juga. Perkenalkan mereka temanku Lay-ah." Sahut Luhan.

"Halo aku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun."

"Hai aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyunsoo _hyung_."

"Halo Baekhyun _hyung_ , Kyungsoo _hyung_. Perkenalkan aku Lay adiknya Luhan _hyung_. Senang bertemu kalian."

"Ya. Ayo kita pergi bersama." Jawab Baekhyun kelewat ceria dengan menarik lengan Lay.

Di belakang tersisa Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa terkekeh melihat interaksi keduanya. Melanjutkan langkah mengikuti dua orang hiperaktif di depan mereka.

Setelah tiba di kantin, Baekhyun dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk memesan makanan. Mereka bertiga mencari tempat untuk makan dan menemukannya di pojok ruangan dekat taman. Melangkahkan kaki ke tempat itu dan duduk disana.

Baekhyun datang dengan berbagai macam makanan di tangannya. Terlihat sosok pria yang setinggi tiang listrik berada di belakangnya mengekori langkah Baekhyun dengan tangan yang juga terisi banyak makanan.

"Ini pesanan kalian. Dan aku bertemu makhluk idiot ini di tengah jalan." Ucap Baekhyun menunjuk pria tinggi tersebut.

"Hei! Aku tidak idiot. Kalau aku idiot, mengapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" Sergah pria itu.

"Ya ya ya. Kau terlalu beruntung sehingga aku bisa menyukaimu."

"Ck! Katakan itu pada tingkah manjamu selama ini."

"Sudahlah. Nah Luhan dan Lay, perkenalkan dia Park Chanyeol. Panggil dia dengan dobi saja."

"Halo aku Park Chanyeol dari jurusan Manajemen kekasih pria pendek cerewet ini." Kata Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dan yang ditunjuk hanya mendelik kesal.

"Hai aku Luhan."

"Halo namaku Lay adiknya Luhan _hyung_ , senang bertemu denganmu." Sahutnya ramah berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya memasang senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Kau mahasiswa pindahan dari New York yang orang-orang bilang itu ya?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Luhan.

"Ya itu aku."

"Mengapa kau pindah ke Seoul? Bukankah di New York kualitas pendidikannya lebih tinggi."

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hei dobi! Kau mengganggu kenyamanan temanku dengan pertanyaanmu." Sahut Kyungsoo mencairkan suasana tegang di sekitar.

"Baiklah aku tidak bertanya lagi. Itu privasimu."

"Maafkan Luhan _hyung_. Dia memang seperti itu jika bertemu orang baru." Sahut Lay.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku terlalu memang tipe yang mudah penasaran." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kau dan rasa penasaranmu itu sungguh menjengkelkan Park." Usapan sayang terasa di kepala Baekhyun. Tangan besar Chanyeol dengan gemas mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kita makan sekarang. Selamat makan." Interupsi Kyungsoo.

Mereka akhirnya mulai makan dengan tenang walau seringkali tingkah pasangan Chanbaek itu mengacaukan ketenangan. Tetapi mereka hanya memaklumi dengan terkekeh menanggapi candaan maupun rayuan dari Chanyeol kecuali Luhan. Luhan hanya terus memakan makanannya sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke area kantin.

DEG

Hingga pandangannya terhenti pada seorang berpostur tinggi semampai namun tidak setinggi Chanyeol dengan kulit tan yang membalut tubuhnya dan rahang tegasnya. Jantungya serasa disengat listrik melihat sosok tersebut. Menimbulkan rasa rindu yang membuncah semakin besar. Setelah sekian lama tidak pernah bertemu atau berhubungan dengan pria yang telah mengisi hatinya dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dan entah keadaan baik atau buruk karena Luhan bertemu kembali dengannya. Tapi yang Luhan tahu, ia sangat merindukan sosok itu.

"Kai."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous Chapter**_

" _Lebih baik kita makan sekarang. Selamat makan." Interupsi Kyungsoo._

 _Mereka akhirnya mulai makan dengan tenang walau seringkali tingkah pasangan Chanbaek itu mengacaukan ketenangan. Tetapi mereka hanya memaklumi dengan terkekeh menanggapi candaan maupun rayuan dari Chanyeol kecuali Luhan. Luhan hanya terus memakan makanannya sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke area kantin._

 _DEG_

 _Hingga pandangannya terhenti pada seorang berpostur tinggi semampai namun tidak setinggi Chanyeol dengan kulit tan yang membalut tubuhnya dan rahang tegasnya. Jantungya serasa disengat listrik melihat sosok tersebut. Menimbulkan rasa rindu yang membuncah semakin besar. Setelah sekian lama tidak pernah bertemu atau berhubungan dengan pria yang telah mengisi hatinya dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dan entah keadaan baik atau buruk karena Luhan bertemu kembali dengannya. Tapi yang Luhan tahu, ia sangat merindukan sosok itu._

" _Kai."_

.

.

.

.

.

Mata bening seindah mata rusa itu terpaku pada sosok itu. Tak berkata apapun, Luhan hanya menikmati rasa rindunya. Perutnya tergelitik oleh kupu-kupu imajiner yang beterbangan di dalamnya. Hingga membuatnya mual namun menyenangkan. Tidak kuasa menahan lebih lama lagi, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

Langkah gontai mendampingi Luhan dalam perjalanannya ke toilet. Sampai di depan pintu bertulisan toilet untuk pria lalu ia membukanya lalu masuk. Sejenak ia berhenti karena apa yang dilihat di dalamnya. Seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih pucat dengan rahang runcing dan tatapannya yang begitu tajam serta alis yang tebal seakan menegaskan wajah tampan tersebut sedang memagut bibir wanita di depannya.

Luhan kaget namun ia bisa mengendalikan wajahnya dengan menampakkan ekspresi tidak pedulinya dan melenggang masuk melewati mereka untuk mendekati wastafel lalu membasuh mukanya. Pria itu merasa tidak senang atas tindakan Luhan yang tanpa bersalah telah mengganggu kesenangannya dengan melewatinya begitu saja. Melepaskan pagutannya dan memandang wanita mainnanya dengan kesal.

"Kau pergilah. Aku sudah bosan." Kata pria itu kepada wanita di depannya.

"Tapi _Oppa_.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat pergi!" Sentak pria itu dengan tatapan tajamnya menandakan ia sedang kesal bukan main.

Wanita itu langsung pergi meninggalkan pria berparas tampan itu dengan ketakutan setelah pria itu membentaknya. Pria putih pucat bak albino lalu mengedarkan pandangan penuh amarahnya kepada pria mungil yang tengah membasuh mukanya berkali-kali. Ia mendekati pria mungil itu kemudian menyentaknya dengan keras hingga pria itu berbalik mengahadapnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Bentak sehun penuh rasa benci.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Luhan santai.

"Kau mengganggu kesenanganku dan kau berlalu begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah. Itu yang kau sebut tidak melakukan apa-apa?! Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"KAU! Kau berani padaku? Kau belum tahu siapa aku?!"

"Kenapa aku harus takut padamu?"

"Aku Oh Sehun penguasa kampus ini dan aku adalah cucu pemilik kampus ini! Jika kau berani kepadaku maka kau akan menerima konsekuensinya!"

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Yak! Kau sungguh berani padaku. Lihat apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu nanti. Aku-."

"Oh Sehun kemana saja kau-." Sela sosok bertubuh tinggi melebihi Chanyeol yang menerobos masuk ke toilet. "Oh kau anak baru itu." Tunjukknya pada Luhan.

"Jadi kau anak baru. Pantas saja kau tidak mengenalku. Tingkahmu sungguh tidak sopan untuk ukuran anak baru sepertimu."

"Memangnya kau merasa kau sudah sopan?" Sahut Luhan santai.

"SIALAN! Beraninya kau!" Bentak Sehun mencengkram kerah kemeja Luhan dengan erat hingga Luhan merasa tercekik.

"Sehun! Lepaskan dia murid baru. Kau akan kena masalah nantinya. Ayo pergi, kau dipanggil pamanmu." Sela Kris – pria jangkung tadi – menarik Sehun untuk keluar dari toilet.

"Kau selamat kali ini. Setelahnya aku perlu mendisiplinkanmu. Urusan kita belum selesai. Mengerti!" Tangan besarnya mencakupkan dengan keras pipi Luhan hingga bibirnya mengerucut lalu melepaskannya dengan kasar.

Sehun dan Kris pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di depan wastafel dengan keadaan wajah yang masih basah dan kerah kemeja yang kusut. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya sejenak, Luhan memustuskan untuk pergi ke kelasnya tanpa harus kembali ke kantin bersama teman-temannya. Ia hanya terus berpikir tentang Kai mantan kekasihnya yang ia rindukan.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang telah usai, mahasiswa kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti mata kuliah selanjutnya. Terlihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memasuki kelas bersama.

"Luhan! Ternyata kau ada disini. Kenapa tidak memberitahu jika langsung kembali ke kelas?" Pekik Baekhyun kencang setelah melihat Luhan duduk termenung di bangkunya.

"Iya, Lu. Kami kira kau tersesat. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Lanjut Kyungsoo lega melihat Luhan yang baik-baik saja.

"Ah maaf. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Bohong Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Lu?"

"Mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Tidak perlu. Cukup disini saja, kalian tidak usah khawatir."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun langsung menempatkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dosen datang memasuki kelas dan mulai mengabsen seluruh siswanya.

Di sisi lain, ada Sehun yang sedang menghadap kepada pamannya yang merupakan kepala kedisplinan di _Seoul International University_.

"Aku mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa kau membolos sampai makan siang. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Selidik Oh Donghae selaku paman Sehun.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sehun acuh.

"Selama kau masih terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa aktif di kampus ini maka kau adalah tanggung jawabkku dan tentu saja itu urusanku. Cepat katakan apa yang lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku melakukan kesenanganku."

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukannya di kampus? Aku sudah muak melihat tingkahmu Sehun. Jika kau masih ingin kuliah di kampus ini, kau harus berubah! Aku tidak bisa lagi membelamu jika kau terlibat masalah lagi."

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau."

Tanpa kata-kata lagi Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan. Oh Donghae hanya bisa menggeram menahan amarah melihat kelakuan keponakan kurang ajarnya itu.

Sehun memutuskan untuk ke kelas mengikuti mata kuliah hanya sebagai formalitas menurutnya. Menapakkan kaki di depan pintu kelas lalu meraih gagang pintu untuk membukanya tanpa perasaan. Melenggang masuk tidak peduli pada ocehan dosen yang menegur sikapnya. Sehun menuju bangkunya hingga di pertengahan jalan ia tak menyangka jika murid baru yang kurang ajar itu sekelas dengannya. Seringaian tampak di wajah tampan Sehun seolah melihat mangsa yang siap diterkam.

Luhan kaget melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan kasar dan ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang ia temui di toilet. Luhan melihat jelas seringaian pria itu namun berusaha mengindahkannya dan terfokus pada penjelasan dosen.

Saat Sehun melewati Luhan, ia sempat berbisik memberi peringatan kepada Luhan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Brengsek."

Melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di kursi belakang Luhan. Luhan mengabaikan bisikannya dan bertindak seolah mereka tidak salling mengenal.

.

.

.

Kuliah hari ini selesai dan semua bergegas untuk pulang tak terkecuali Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pulang bersama meninggalkan Luhan yang akan menemui Lay dan mengajakknya pulang bersama. Tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam Sehun, Luhan segera keluar dari kelas menemui Lay.

Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan karena di tengah perjalanan menemui Lay, Luhan harus bertemu dengan sosok yang mencuri pikirannya. Kai terlihat berjalan ke arahnya. Hingga tak lama kemudian, tatapan mereka bertemu. Pandangan penuh arti, penuh ketidakpercayaan, penuh kerinduan, penuh penyesalan menyeruak menjadi satu yang dapat membuat perutmu mual.

Waktu terasa berhenti berdetik, fokus dunia hanya pada dua insan tersebut. Cukup lama mereka berdiri mematung meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan mimpi atau ilusi belaka. Langkah kaki Kai mengawali pergerakan diantara mereka. Perlahan berjalan mendekat, terus mendekat hingga hanya terpaut 30cm jarak antara mereka.

"Luhan." Bisik Kai penuh kerinduan.

"…"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kai.." Gumam Luhan.

"Hmm ini aku."

"Kai.." Seolah masih tak percaya, Luhan terus menyebut nama Kai.

"Ya ini aku. Aku merindukanmu."

"Kai." Tak sanggup menahan lebih lama, Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kai. Terisak hebat karena membayangkan saat-saat terakhir hubungan mereka yang terpaksa memburuk. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Isak Luhan.

Kai membalas pelukan Luhan. Membiarkan pria yang pernah dan sampai sekarang masih mengisi hatinya mengeluarkan segala kerinduan melalui tangisannya. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, tak peduli pada orang-orang yang melihat mereka aneh. Kai menenangkan Luhan dengan mengusap lembut punggung Luhan berharap pria cantik itu merasa lebih baik.

"Kau sudah tenang?" Tanya Kai mengusap lembut kedua pipi Luhan.

"Hmm."

"Bagaimana jika kita ke kafe? Tidak enak dilihat banyak orang disini."

"Tentu. Aku akan memberitahu Lay kalau tidak jadi pulang bersama."

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Menikmati waktu berdua dengan orang terkasih siapa yang tidak mau. Berharap kedepannya mereka diberikan jalan mudah untuk bersatu kembali. Ditengah kebahagiaan itu, tanpa mereka sadari seorang pria berkulit putih pucat nyaris albino dengan rahang tegas memandang mereka sedari tadi dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa hubungan mereka? Bukannya bocah itu anak baru disini?" Gumam Sehun. Tetapi merasa bukan urusannya, ia melangkah pergi dari area kampus.

.

.

.

Sampai di sebuah kafe dengan nuansa segar dimana banyak tanaman hias menghiasi sudut-sudut kafe dengan indahnya, pemandangan dari lantai dua yang menambah daya tarik pengunjung terdapat ornamen-ornamen unik serta tatanan tempat duduk yang khas ala kafe tersebut. Kai dan Luhan salah satu pengunjung kafe itu hanya terdiam beberapa saat setelah memesan menu yang diinginkan.

"Jadi bagaimana kuliahmu di New York?" Suara Kai terdengar pertama kali memecah keheningan dalam lingkup mereka.

"Tentu itu baik-baik saja. Aku dapat mengatasinya."

"Kupikir juga begitu. Mana ada juara kelas yang tidak dapat mengatasi hal tersebut sekalipun pada bagian yang tidak kau sukai."

"Ya itu benar. Karena aku adalah Luhan." Sahut Luhan penuh percaya diri serta senyuman manis terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Entah apa yang kumimpikan semalam hingga kita bertemu lagi. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka."

"Ya aku juga. Mungkin kita berjodoh."

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Kau tahu, sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu Luhan." Suara Kai terdengar lirih menggenggam tangan Luhan lembut dengan tatapan dalam penuh perasaan.

"Sejujurnya aku pun merasakan itu juga Kai."

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

"…"

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali? Ayo kita ulang dari awal lagi."

"…"

"Luhan.. Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" Lirih Kai.

"Ak-Aku mencintaimu Kai."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ulangi dari awal. Aku akan menjagamu dan menyayangimu sepenuh hati Luhan. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku kembali?"

"Ehm.. Ya Kai ak-aku mau." Isak Luhan. Kai langsung membawa tubuh mungil Luhan dalam dekapannya. Menikmati pelukan yang telah lama ia rindukan. Menikmati wangi tubuh khas Luhan yang menjadi candu untuknya.

Mereka terus berbagi kasih seakan tak ada hari esok lagi bagi mereka. Menggumamkan kata-kata cinta tak pernah berhenti bibir mereka mengucapkan. Hingga mereka sadar bahwa hari semakin gelap. Dan dengan berat hati mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, menghentikan sejenak momen indah itu. Kai mengantar Luhan dengan selamat sampai ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan kecupan lembut di kening Luhan sebagai akhir perjumpaan mereka hari ini.

.

.

.

Suara kicau burung memenuhi halaman mansion yang megah itu pertanda bahwa hari sudah pagi. Tampak tiga orang laki-laki berbeda umur dan seorang perempuan duduk melingkar di meja makan sedang menikmati sarapan bersama.

"Kalian akan bersama?" Suara sang ayah memecah keheningan membuat suara sendok dan piring beradu berhenti sejenak.

"Aku akan dijemput pacarku _Appa_." Sahut Lay.

"Aku dijemput teman." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan. Jangan pulang terlalu larut." Nasihat sang ibu.

"Ya _eomma_ / Hmm." Jawab Lay dan Luhan bersamaan.

Yoona hanya dapat menatap miris kepada Luhan yang masih saja enggan untuk berbicara banyak padanya. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum kecil setidaknya melihat Luhan berada di sekitarnya membuat ia lega.

Luhan dan Lay menyelesaikan sarapan dan keluar bersama ke halaman untuk menunggu orang yang akan menjemput mereka. Sampai di teras mansion, terlihat punggung lebar dan tegap milik seorang laki-laki. Tampak perkasa, gagah, dan anggun bersamaan. Begitu mempesona. Sampai akhirnya pria itu membalikkan badan dan cukup membuat Luhan terkejut melihatnya. Pria tersebut juga tampak terkejut melihat Luhan berada disana.

"KAU!" Tunjuk Sehun tak terima.

"Lay-ah kenapa ada dia disini?" Tanya Luhan dengan pandangan memicing seolah tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sehun disana.

"Ahh _hyung_ perkenalkan dia Oh Sehun kekasihku."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan sangat terkejut melihat kenyataan bahwa dunia sangat sempit. Di dunia ini masih banyak sekali pria di luar sana tapi kenapa pria brengsek di depannya yang harus menjadi kekasih adiknya.

"Kami saling mencintai." Jawab Lay malu-malu jelas terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Dia siapa sayang?" Tanya Sehun merangkul pinggang Lay dengan mesra.

"Perkenalkan sayang dia Luhan kakak tercintaku."

Sehun hanya menatap tajam tepat ke mata Luhan. Luhan menatap balik dengan sorot dingin seolah mengatakan jangan pernah permainkan adikku atau kau akan mati. Namun, tentu saja hal itu diabaikan Sehun yang tertarik melihat wajah cantik nan mungil Luhan yang tak beda jauh dengan Lay.

"Lu, maaf aku terlambat." Suara Kai terengah-engah karena ia memang habis berlari menyadari ia sudah terlambat menjemput Luhan.

"Hai Kai." Luhan menghampiri Kai dan menggenggam tangannya serta ia menyempatkan untuk mengusap peluh yang tercetak di kening Kai.

"Dia siapa _hyung_?" Tanya Lay kebingungan melihat kakaknya bersama orang asing.

"Aku Kim Kai. Aku kekasihnya Luhan." Potong Kai menjawab pertanyaan Lay disaat Luhan akan menjawabnya.

"Wah _hyung_ kau baru beberapa hari di Seoul dan kau sudah mendapatkan kekasih."

"Sebenarnya aku mantan kekasih Luhan. Namun, kini kami kembali bersama."

Perbincangan itu terus terlontar, Luhan hanya diam menanggapi membiarkan kekasihnya menjawab semua keingintahuan adiknya. Luhan masih merangkul lengan Kai mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi dari pria dingin di depannya. Sehun entah kenapa ia merasa kesal mengetahui status Luhan hanya terus menatap tajam Luhan. Memberitahu bahwa urusan ia dan Luhan belum selesai.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang sebelum terlambat." Sela Luhan menghentikan perbicangan diantara mereka.

Mereka pun mulai berangkat dengan Luhan bersama Kai menaiki mobil Maserati GranTurismo sedangkan Lay bersama Sehun menaiki mobil Bugatti Chiron. Melaju kencang menuju _Seoul International University_.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang dimana orang-orang berbondong-bondong pergi ke kantin tetapi berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia langsung pergi ke ruang kesehatan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Baekhyun karena sejak tadi Luhan merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, entah apa yang dilakukan Luhan kemarin hingga menjadi sakit seperti ini.

Sehun melihat gelagat Luhan yang mencurigakan mulai mengikutinya diam-diam. Bukannya ia peduli pada Luhan tapi ingatkan jika urusannya dengan Luhan belum selesai. Sehun ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang memasukki ruang kesehatan membuat seriangaian terlihat samar di wajah tampannya.

Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan kesehatan dan melihat bahwa ruangan itu sepi hanya ada Luhan yang berbaring di sebuah ranjang tak jauh dari jendela. Sehun mendekati Luhan, menipiskan jaraknya dengan Luhan hingga ia sampai pada sebelah kiri ranjang tersebut.

"Wajahmu lumayan untuk seukuran pria tidak tau diri sepertimu." Gumam Sehun. Walaupun ia mengucapkan secara perlahan namun telinga Luhan dapat mendengarnya. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya yang terpejam menatap lemah pada Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau menggodaku? Dasar pria jalang! Tak cukupkah tingkah murahanmu di depan Kai tadi pagi?" Sentak Sehun yang salah paham jika Luhan sedang menggodanya melalui tatapan sayu itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sahut Luhan lemah tak bertenaga.

"Kau menatapku begitu menggoda dengan mata sialanmu itu! Apa kau akan begitu pada semua pria?! Kau pikir aku mau bersama pria menjijikkan sepertimu."

"Pergilah."

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan harap aku mengikuti kemauanmu. Memangnya kau siapa? Aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas kelakukanmu kemarin."

"Bisakah kau diam dan pergi."

"Aku akan pergi jika kau bertanggung jawab dengan mengikuti apa kemauanku."

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi _partner_ ku di ranjang. Memuaskan aku."

"A-apaa!" Luhan sangat kaget atas permintaan Sehun yang diluar batas. Hanya masalah sepele tapi dia memberi hukuman yang tidak setimpal.

"Kurang jelas? Aku ingin kau menjadi part-."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Atas dasar apa kau menginginkan itu. Hanya karena masalah sepele itu saja. Lagipula kau sudah mempunyai Lay. Beraninya kau mengkhinati adikku!" Sembur Luhan tajam. Walaupun ia dalam keadaan sakit tapi ia tidak ingin terjerumus dalam masalah ini apalagi sampai mengkhianati adik tersayangnya.

"Lay bukan hal penting. Aku hanya ingin kau."

"Dia kekasihmu demi Tuhan. Jika kaku tidak bersungguh-sungguh pada Lay lebih baik kau menjauh darinya. Dia tidak membutuhkan pria sialan sepertimu!"

"Ow ow ow.. Lay memang hanya mainanku saja asal kau tahu. Aku akan menjauhi Lay jika kau memenuhi keinginanku."

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak sudi! Mati saja kau brengsek!"

Sehun tidak tahan dengan sikap Luhan yang terus menolaknya maka dengan cepat cepat Sehun meraih kedua pipi Luhan dengan satu tangannya hingga bibir itu mengerucut. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau laku- Hmmpphh.." Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat bibir tipis itu menabrak bibirnya dengan cepat dan melumatnya kasar penuh nafsu.

"Lep- lepasshhhmmph." Teriak Luhan di sela-sela lumatan liar yang diberikan Sehun.

Terhitung tiga menit mereka melakukan adegan tersebut dan Sehun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan.

"Jangan sok suci. Aku tahu kau pasti pernah melakukan yang lebih dari ini." Ucap Sehun meremehkan Luhan.

"Brengsek!"

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi _partner_ ku selama sebulan, setelahnya kau bebas."

"Aku tidak sudi."

"Ya sudah. Aku akan memaksamu. Mungkin dapat kulampiaskan pada Lay kesayanganmu itu. Oh atau Kai si hitam itu?"

"Sialan kau keparat! Jangan pernah menyakiti Lay!"

"Jika itu maumu lebih baik kau ikuti permainanku. Sampai jumpa Luhan."

Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Luhan yang semakin pucat karena sakit kepalanya yang semakin menjadi.

"Awas kau Oh Sehun! Tunggu pembalasan dariku." Geram Luhan menahan emosi dan sakit yang memuncak. Luhan memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya dan istirahat sejenak dari semua kejadian ini. Hingga matanya terpejam, ia terlelap.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halohalohalooooooooooooo

Saya author baruu… pertama kalinya saya ngepost ff. Dan tentu saja karena saya adalah Hunhan shipper jadi saya bikinnya ff hunhan. Tapi tenang aja, couple lain pasti ada kok walaupun main pair nya tetep hunhan hehehe..

Oh ya, karena saya baru pertama kali publish ff jadi saya sedikit mengalami kendala pas pake ffn lol. Terimakasih atas suatu blog di gugel yang membantu saya dengan tutorial-tutorialnya.

Satu lagi, terimakasihhh bagi kalian yang sudah mau review chap sebelumnya. Seneng deh ada yang suka sama ff ini. Tapi saya berharap kalian jangan berekspektasi terlalu besar, jujur saya ga pede bacanya hehe.. Takutnya ga sesuai ekspektasi yang wow itu. Bagaimanapun saya author newbie… Tapi mohon antisipasi kelanjutannya yaa

The last, review juseyooooo….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous Chapter**_

" _Brengsek!"_

" _Kau hanya perlu menjadi partnerku selama sebulan, setelahnya kau bebas."_

" _Aku tidak sudi."_

" _Ya sudah. Aku akan memaksamu. Mungkin dapat kulampiaskan pada Lay kesayanganmu itu. Oh atau Kai si hitam itu?"_

" _Sialan kau keparat! Jangan pernah menyakiti Lay!"_

" _Jika itu maumu lebih baik kau ikuti permainanku. Sampai jumpa Luhan."_

 _Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Luhan yang semakin pucat karena sakit kepalanya yang semakin menjadi._

" _Awas kau Oh Sehun! Tunggu pembalasan dariku." Geram Luhan menahan emosi dan sakit yang memuncak. Luhan memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya dan istirahat sejenak dari semua kejadian ini. Hingga matanya terpejam, ia terlelap._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan pulang dari kampus diantar oleh Kai. Sejak mengetahui Luhan sedang tidak enak badan, Kai berinisiatif menemani kekasih cantiknya di ruang kesehatan. Kekasihnya itu tidak ingin izin untuk pulang ke rumah karena jujur saja Luhan tidak betah dengan suasana di rumah apalagi tanpa Lay. Jadi Luhan memilih untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Luhan, mobil Maserati GranTurismo itu berhenti dan menurunkan lelaki tampan berkulit tan yang langsung berlari ke arah pintu penumpang dimana Luhan berada. Membuka pintu layaknya pangeran menyambut tuan putri dengan begitu anggun mampu membuat para wanita yang melihatnya terkesima.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja tanpa aku antar sampai ke dalam?" Tanya Kai khawatir melihat wajah pucat Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa Kai-ya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Luhan memaksa senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Jika ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku ya."

"Hmm. Tentu."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Cepat sembuh sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kai lembut sambil mengusap pelan pipi tembam Luhan yang menggemaskan lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu Kai." Jawab Luhan membalas pelukan Kai. Entah kenapa hatinya mendadak kacau saat ini.

Pelukan itu terlepas memberi gap yang cukup lebar untuk mereka. Dan perginya Kai dari hadapan Luhan mampu menggoyahkan hati keras Luhan. Luhan merasa sesuatu buruk akan menimpa dirinya.

Dengan langkah gontai Luhan memasuki mansionnya. Berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya melihat tidak ada siapapun selain pelayan-pelayan yang berkeliaran di dalamnya. Bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Langkah kakinya ia bawa ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Ia akan menunggu Lay hingga pulang memastikan ia baik-baik saja tanpa ada gangguan dari keparat Oh itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah mendapat istirahat yang cukup saat di kampus, setidaknya sakit kepalanya sudah tidak terasa hanya meninggalkan rasa lemas pada tubuhnya.

Jam demi jam berlalu dan nampaknya sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan malam. Namun, Lay tidak terlihat sama sekali. Apa yang dilakukan olehnya hingga tidak pulang sampai sekarang. Harusnya ia sudah berada di rumah dengan santai, bukannya ia harus diantar oleh bajingan itu mengingat ia adalah kekasihnya. OH! Apa jangan-jangan sesuatu telah terjadi. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran negatif itu.

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Lay. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga terdengar nada sambung yang menunjukkan bahwa ponsel Lay sedang tidak aktif. Luhan mendecak kesal. Dengan cepat ia mengambil jaketnya bergegas menuju kampus mencari Lay.

Melewati meja makan yang telah terisi oleh ayah dan ibunya entah dari mana orang tuanya tadi berada, sedikit membungkuk menyapa mereka.

"Luhan kau mau kemana?" Tanya ayah Luhan.

"Menjemput Lay, _Appa_."

"Baiklah. Segera kembali kau belum menghabiskan makan malammu." Nasihat sang ayah.

"Hmm." Luhan melesat pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Anak itu selalu berbicara seperlunya." Ujar sang ibu sedih melihat perilaku anak sulungnya.

"Sudahlah jangan diambil hati. Mungkin dia masih kesal. Lambat laun dia akan kembali menjadi Luhan yang kita kenal." Hibur Changwook kepada Yoona yang bersedih.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan makan malamnya yang tertunda diselingi beberapa obrolan yang menarik mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Ferrari LaFerrari metalik dengan hiasan simple di satu sisinya yang mempertegas kegagahan dan kemewahan mobil itu memasuki area parker _Seoul International University_ menampilkan pemuda cantik yang turun tergesa-gesa.

Mata cantik berkilau layaknya mata rusa itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Sesekali menyipit saat ia merasa melihat perawakan Lay. Namun, kembali tajam mencari sosok adiknya yang belum juga terlihat.

Menyusuri semua bagian gedung tempat Lay menuntut ilmu yang tentu saja berbeda dengan gedungnya. Dari lantai terbawah hingga teratas ia juga tak melihat sosok Lay. Luhan memutuskan untuk turun lalu menyusuri taman belakang sekiranya ia dapat menemukan Lay. Saat pertengahan jalan turun dari gedung tersebut, terdengar rintikan hujan yang semakin deras tiap langkahnya. Lajunya ia percepat menuju mobilnya mengambil sebuah payung lalu langkahnya kembali menuju taman belakang.

Sesampainya di taman belakang, mata rusanya menyipit melihat seseorang berperawakan seperti adiknya. Berjalan lebih dekat ke arahnya yang menunggu di bawah pohon. Matanya membelalak seketika setelah menyadari bahwa pria itu memang adiknya. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau berada disini sampai jam segini!" Teriak Luhan kesal melihat pakaian adiknya yang basah kuyup.

"Luhan _hyung_!" Pekik Lay.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Lay?! Kenapa kau tidak berteduh di dalam gedung saja? Lihat kau jadi basah kuyup seperti ini."

"Aku hanya sedang menunggu Sehun. Kami berjanji akan pulang bersama dan ia memintaku menunggu disini. Jika aku berada di dalam gedung ia tak akan melihatku."

"Oh Tuhan! Si brengsek itu! Apa gunanya kau membawa ponsel? Kau bisa menghubunginya kalau kau ada di dalam gedung."

"Ponselku mati." Cicit Lay ketakutan melihat kakaknya marah seperti itu.

"Oh _God_! Lupakan dia, sekarang ayo kita pulang."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Sehun datang kemari dan aku tidak ada."

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan si brengsek itu! Kau sudah menunggu berjam-jam Lay demi Tuhan. Kau berhak marah atas itu. Mana ada kekasih yang membiarkan kekasihnya menunggu begitu lama apalagi sekarang sedang hujan!"

"Jangan salahkan Sehun, _Hyung_. Ini salahku karena ponselku tidak aktif dan tidak bisa menghubunginya. Mungkin saja dia lupa."

"Dengar! Kau tidak bersalah disini. Lupakan dia dan jauhi dia Lay. Dia bukan pria yang baik untukmu. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu Lay-ah."

"Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa tahu dia bukan pria baik-baik?"

"Lay-ah, bagaimanapun aku adalah kakakmu. Aku punya lebih banyak pengalaman daripada kau. Dan pertemuan pertamaku dengan si keparat itu sangat buruk. Jadi kau harus menjauh darinya."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti. Ayo kita pulang."

Luhan menggandeng tangan Lay dengan cepat melangkah menuju mobilnya. Melesatkan mobilnya cepat di tengah guyuran hujan. Goresan hitam tercetak di aspal tempat dia memarkirkan mobilnya. Laju kencangnya seakan menunjukkan bahwa hatinya sedang kacau, ia marah atas tindakan lelaki brengsek itu. Rupanya pria itu sudah memulai aksinya yang bahkan baru tadi siang mereka debatkan.

Memicu kebencian yang terpendam dalam benak Luhan. Ia bersungguh-sungguh tidak akan takluk pada pria brengsek macam Oh Sehun itu. Oh Sehun sudah mengibarkan bendera perang dan Luhan dengan senang hati mengikuti permainannya. Dengan perlahan ia akan menghancurkan pria brengsek itu.

"Kau salah bermain denganku sialan." Desis Luhan sarat kebencian.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah insiden Lay tersebut, Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri sosok pria angkuh yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Memang sebelumnya saat mata kuliah dimulai, Oh Sehun tak terlihat memasuki kelas. Hal itu membuat Luhan menggeram dan bertekad akan mencarinya saat makan siang nanti. Dan benar saja, setelah dosen keluar Luhan langsung melesat mencari keberadaan Sehun.

Sekitar 10 menit mencari yang tak membuahkan hasil, Luhan mulai berpikir keras dimana sekiranya pria brengsek itu berada. Dan terlintas di benaknya hanya atap gedung yang belum ia cari. Berbekal firasat yang dimilliki Luhan bergegas menuju atap gedung.

Ya, ternyata Oh Sehun sialan itu memang berada disana. Luhan berjalan perlahan mendekati Sehun. Tinggal dua langkah lagi ia berada tepat di belakang Sehun yang sedang menyandarkan diri di tembok pembatas menghadap taman depan kampus.

Langsung saja ia tarik bahu Sehun hingga membalikkan badannya mengarah ke Luhan. Tak membuang-buang waktu Luhan dengan cepat melayangkan pukulan keras ke pipi kiri Sehun. Sontak hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit terpelanting ke belakang namun tidak sampai terjatuh.

Serangan mendadak yang cukup keras itu membuat emosi Sehun menjadi memuncak. Dilihatnya Luhan yang sedang terengah disana menatapnya tajam. Tentu saja Sehun tidak takut, dia hanya marah ada setan kecil yang berani-beraninya memukul wajah tampannya. Diraihnya kerah kemeja Luhan dengan kasar lalu membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan membanting punggungnya di tembok. Cukup kasar memang, tapi percayalah Oh Sehun yang sedang marah sungguh menakutkan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" Sembur Sehun merasa tak terima dengan pukulan yang Luhan berikan.

"Membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku." Desis Luhan menahan amarah.

"OH! Mulai menjadi pahlawan rupanya." Ejek Sehun sinis.

"Asal kau tahu dia menunggumu berjam-jam dan kau tidak pernah datang. Demi Tuhan saat itu sedang hujan!"

"Lalu apa masalahku?"

"SIALAN! KAU KEKASIHNYA TEGA SEKALI MELAKUKAN ITU. JANGAN PERNAH MENYAKITI ADIKKU LAGI. KAU DENGAR! AKU TIDAK AKAN TINGGAL DIAM JIKA KAU MENYAKITINYA LAGI."

"Wah wah wah. Memangnya kau siapa bisa mengaturku seperti itu. Aku akan berhenti menyakiti adikmu jika kau menuruti keinginanku waktu itu. Menjadi _partner_ di ranjangku tidak sulit. Kau hanya perlu mendesah, menerimaku di dalammu, dan memuaskanku."

"Dalam mimpimu saja Brengsek!"

"Oh bahkan di dalam mimpi aku sudah memimpikanmu berada di bawah kukunganku mendesahkan namaku dengan begitu erotis, dan wajah sayumu yang begitu menggoda." Sehun berkata jujur jika dia memimpikan Luhan seperti itu dan karena itu ia begitu menginginkan Luhan, memilikinya, dan tak akan melepaskannya sebelum Sehun bosan. Entah sejak kapan Sehun mulai tertarik pada Luhan padahal pria mini tengik itu sudah sangat kurang ajar kepadanya. Mungkin bermain sedikit tidak masalah.

"DASAR BAJINGAN MESUM! BERHENTI MENGATAKAN HAL MENJIJIKKAN YANG TIDAK AKAN MENJADI KENYATAAN ITU!" Bentak Luhan yang sudah tak sanggup menahan emosinya mendengar kata-kata semi vulgar itu.

"Bahkan teriakan melengkingmu terdengar erotis di telingaku." Seringaian Sehun terpatri jelas di wajah tampannya.

"KEPARAT MENJIJI-.. mmmpphh" Teriakan Luhan tersumpal oleh benda bertekstur kenyal yang tipis. Oh itu bibir seorang Oh Sehun. Bibir tipis miliknya menghisap, melumat, dan menggigit kecil bibir lawannya yang terasa sangat manis di indra kecapnya. Enggan mendengar teriakan Luhan lebih jauh maka Sehun benar-benar membungkam Luhan dengan pesonanya yang tak tertandingi.

"Leph..passhh." Racau Luhan ditengah-tengah ciuman dahsyat ala Oh Sehun dalam menaklukan pria maupun wanita.

Dibandingkan mendengarkan racauan Luhan, Sehun lebih menikmati kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan. Jujur saja, bibir Luhan adalah bibir termanis yang pernah ia rasakan. Dari berbagai macam bentuk bibir yang seringkali Sehun cicipi, bibir Luhan adalah yang paling pas di bibirnya. Terasa penuh namun tidak berlebihan. Entah apa yang dimakan Luhan dan perawatan apa yang dilakukan Luhan pada bibirnya, Luhan berhasil membuat bibirnya menjadi candu bagi Oh Sehun. Apakah itu patut dibanggakan? Karena sepertinya itu merupakan pertanda buruk bagi Luhan.

Semakin Luhan menjadi candu bagi Sehun maka semakin besar juga keinginan Sehun untuk memiliki Luhan, uh lebih tepatnya mencicipi setiap lekuk tubuh Luhan. Sehun benar-benar terobsesi pada tubuh Luhan sekarang. Dan sekalinya Sehun menginginkan sesuatu maka sesuatu itu harus ia dapatkan walau mengandalkan berbagai cara.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Dimana para mahasiswa merasakan apa yang namanya liburan setelah penat dengan mata kuliah dan tugas-tugas yang bejibun, tapi tidak dengan seorang pria manis bermata jernih bak rusa yang terduduk di sebuah kursi pimpinan ditemani dokumen-dokumen yang haru diteliti dan ditandatangani.

Ya dia memang Luhan. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang saat ini libur, ia memang dijadwalkan untuk setiap hari sabtu dan minggu berada di kantornya untuk bekerja. Karena ia merupakan pimpinan di perusahaan ayahnya sebagai pelatihan sebelum nantinya ia menjadi pemillik mutlak perusahaan itu.

Matanya terus tergulir membaca kata demi kata yang ada pada permukaan kertas itu, memahami dan memikirkan untung rugi yang ia bayangkan jika ia menerima kerja sama itu. Hingga keputusannya bulat, Luhan akan menandatangi surat-surat itu atau hanya membiarkannya saja dan mengembalikan kepada pemilik semula.

Tak terasa waktu hampir menunjukkan jam makan siang. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar pelan.

"Masuk." Sahut Luhan tanpa menoleh.

Deritan bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya mengalihkan perhatian dari kertas kepada orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya.

"Tuan Lu, ini ada surat permohonan kerja sama dari OH _Company_ salah satu perusahaan perfilman terbesar di Korea dan Jepang." Jelas Choi Minho sekretaris pribadi Luhan.

"Bawa kemari aku akan memeriksanya."

"Jika Anda setuju, pihak OH _Company_ meminta dapat melakukan pertemuan dengan Anda terkait membahas kerja sama lebih lanjut."

"Ya aku akan mempertimbangkan."

"Anda tidak makan siang Tuan Lu. Ini sudah jam makan siang."

"Nanti setelah aku membacar surat dari OH _Company_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi, Tuan Lu. Selamat siang."

"Hm."

LH _Corporation_ merupakan perusahan properti terbesar di Korea bahkan saat ini merambah ke pasar China. Perusahaan ini semakin maju sejak dikendalikan oleh Kakek Luhan dimana begitu besar inovasi-inovasi yang dibuat oleh beliau membuat nama LH Corp mulai dikenal luas. Tentu saja banyak sekali perusahaan ternama yang ingin bekerja sama dengan LH Corp. Dan diantara persaingan itu, sebagai pebisnis ulung pasti memikirkan untung dan rugi. Memilah mana yang memiliki keuntungan paling besar dengan kerugian yang minim.

Saat membaca surat permohonan dari OH _Company_ , Luhan mulai memikirkan keuntungan-keuntungan yang akan diperoleh perusahaannya jika menyetujui kerja sama ini. Sebagai salah satu perusahaan perfilman terbesar di Korea dan Jepang pasti akan menguntungkan karena memiliki popularitas yang tinggi dan nama yang sudah dipercaya oleh para penggarap film. Jika bekerja sama dengan OH _Company_ juga akan menaikkan saham pada LH Corp dinilai akan banyak investor yang akan menanamkan modalnya di LH Corp. Selain itu, jika kerja sama ini sukses akan menjadikan LH Corp perusahaan yang diincar oleh perusahaan perfilman luar negeri khususnya Jepang dan nantinya dapat mengepakkan sayang lebih lebar menembus pasar Jepang.

Setelah pemikiran yang matang akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menyetujui kerja sama tersebut dan akan mengatur waktu pertemuan dengan pimpinan OH _Company_. Sekarang saatnya Luhan untuk makan siang.

Sampai di Restoran Italia di kawasan elit Gangnam, terlihat Lay sedang duduk menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Melihat itu, Luhan bergegas menghampiri Lay. Ya, setelah urusan kantornya selesai Luhan menghubungi Lay untuk mengajak makan siang bersama dan akan membicarakan sesuatu pada Lay.

"Luhan _hyung_! Akhirnya kau datang." Sahut Lay gembira.

"Maaf, jalanan macet."

"Tidak apa-apa. Segera pesan makananmu _hyung_. Aku sudah memesan milikku."

"Hm. Baiklah."

Selanjutnya Luhan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanannya. Lalu berbincang-bincang ringan dengan Lay.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini _hyung_?" Tanya Lay.

"Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Apa kau ada proyek baru _hyung_?"

"Ada tapi kami belum _deal_ secara sah. Akan ada pertemuan antara kami selanjutnya untuk membahas lebih lanjut."

"Wah.. Semoga sukses _hyung_." Ucap Lay ceria.

"Tentu." Balas Luhan dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya sambil mengusak gemas rambut Lay.

Makanan pun bergiliran datang memenuhi meja tempat Luhan dan Lay berada. Memakan makanan dengan khidmat layaknya putra bangsawan. Keheningan setia meyelimuti keduanya yang sibuk dengan makanan mereka sendiri.

Hingga sekejap makanan itu habis tak bersisa oleh Luhan dan Lay yang tampaknya suka atau memang kelaparan. Menetralisir sebentar rasa penuh dalam penuhnya. Luhan memulai pembicaraan serius yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Lay.

"Lay-ah, aku mohon padamu menjauh dari Sehun, putuskan pria itu dan cari pria yang lebih baik." Ujar Luhan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa yang salah jika aku bersama Sehun, _hyung_?"

"Ku jelaskan padamu. Sehun bukan pria yang baik-baik, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu. Bahkan pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat hari pertama aku kuliah, kau tahu? Saat aku sedang pergi ke toilet setelah aku makan bersamamu waktu itu, aku menemukan dia sedang bercumbu dengan wanita di toilet itu. Saat itu aku biasa-biasa saja, tapi saat aku mengetahui kau berpacaran dengannya aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Lay-ah." Cerita Luhan pelan-pelan agar Lay dapat mengerti bahwa ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan Lay. Raut wajah Lay sangat terkejut mendegar penuturan Luhan. Terlihat Lay mulai menangis saat mendengarnya, merasa terkhianati oleh kekasih sendiri. Luhan bergegas pergi ke sisi Lay, mendekap Lay dan menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan _hyung_?" Seolah masih tidak percaya Lay ingin menegaskan satu hal bahwa itu bukan kebohongan.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin membohongimu. Aku menyayangimu oleh karena itu aku meminta kau menjauh dari Sehun. Aku tidak melarang kau berpacaran dengan siapa saja asal bukan Sehun atau manusia jahat lainnya. Cari pria lain yang benar-benar mencintaimu Lay-ah."

"Luhan _hyung_ terima kasih. Aku akan mencoba menjauh dari Sehun untukmu." Lay memeluk Luhan erat.

"Aku menyayangimu Lay-ah."

"Aku juga _hyung_."

Hati Luhan lega mendengarnya. Lay akan menjauh dari Sehun dan Luhan akan meyakinkan sendiri bahwa Sehun tidak menyakiti Lay. Selanjutnya ia juga akan menjauh dari pria brengsek itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu adalah hari libur yang menyenangkan bagi setiap orang. Tentu banyak dari mereka yang memanfaatkan hari minggu untuk melakukan berbagai hal yang diinginkan. Seperti Sehun yang tengah bersiap mengajak Lay untuk berkencan. Tentu saja ia tidak menginginkan ini dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Sehun mengajak Lay berkencan karena ia memiliki rencana buruk yang akan ia lakukan pada Lay sebagai gertakan kepada Luhan.

Sehun sedang menghubungi Lay saat ini. Benar, ia secara mendadak mengajak Lay berkencan. Setelah panggilannya terjawab ia memulai percakapannya.

"Lay-ah ayo kita berkencan sekarang." Perintah mutlak seorang Oh Sehun.

"Maaf Sehun-ah, aku dalam perjalanan ke Jeju bersama sepupuku ada urusan mendadak yang harus diselesaikan." Jawab Lay menolak perintah Sehun. Lay sudah berjanji kepada Luhan untuk menjauhi Sehun maka ini adalah saatnya.

"Jadi kau tak bisa?" Tanya Sehun yang merasa kecewa karena ia tidak bisa balas dendam kepada Luhan melalui Lay saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Sehun."

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa." Sehun langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Mendesah keras karena rencananya hari ini gagal.

Sehun bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Hari minggu tanpa jadwal kegiatan apapun terasa sangat membosankan. Bisa saja Sehun bekerja karena jadwal ia bekerja adalah hari sabtu dan minggu karena tidak ingin mengganggu jadwal kuliahnya walaupun saat kuliah ia juga sering membolos. Dia adalah Oh Sehun manusia bebas yang semena-mena melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Jangankan bekerja, kuliah saja ia masih sangat malas.

Sehun memutuskan pergi ke kantornya walaupun tanpa pergi ke kantor ia bisa melakukan pekerjaannya di rumah. Hei! Jabatannya wakil direktur di perusahaan ayahnya. Jika Sehun telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya maka jabatan ayahnya sebagai pemilik perusahaan akan diambil alih oleh Sehun. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah kapan Sehun lulus kuliah jika kerjaannya tak jauh dari kata membolos.

Sampai di kantornya, Sehun melangkah menuju ruangan sekretaris direktur utama yang berada di lantai dua puluh lima gedung tersebut. Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh sekretaris sepupunya itu disana sambil mencuci mata pada para pegawai wanita yang melewatinya dan menggodanya dengan tatapan mesum serta seringaian di wajah Sehun. Jangan lupakan bahwa Sehun adalah seonggok daging segar berkeliaran yang _playboy_ dan sialnya sangat tampan yang mampu membuat setiap gadis bertekuk lutut dibawah kuasanya –kecuali Luhan tentu saja- dengan pesona mematikannya.

Terlihat Xiumin –sekretaris sepupunya yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan ayahnya- sedang mengatur beberapa berkas yang bertebaran di mejanya. Mendekati lelaki mungil dengan pipi gembul seperti marmut itu dan menyapanya.

"Hai Xiumin." Sapa Sehun.

"Oh selamat siang Tuan Sehun. Ada perlu apa Anda kemari?"

"Tidak hanya lihat-lihat saja." Pandangan mata Sehun menyusuri berkas-berkas yang ada di meja Xiumin. Sampai tatapannya tertuju pada kertas yang mencantumkan nama seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai tagetnya, Luhan. Segera ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya sekilas.

"Apa ada proyek baru dengan LH _Corporation_?" Tanya Sehun menghentikan pekerjaan Xiumin.

"Ya benar. Tuan Kim Jongdae mengusulkan proposal kerja sama dengan LH _Corporation_ terkait properti yang akan digunakan saat pembuatan film. Dan tadi pagi sekretaris Tuan Luhan menghubungi saya jika beliau telah menyepakati proposal tersebut. Tuan Kim Jongdae sedang mengatur jadwal pertemuannya dengan Tuan Luhan." Jelas Xiumin.

"Bolehkah aku yang memegang proyek ini?" Tanya Sehun antusias. Berbagai rencana telah ada di dalam otaknya jika ia bisa mengambil alih proyek ini dari sepupunya, Kim Jongdae.

"Sebaiknya Anda bisa bertanya kepada Tuan Jongdae secara langsung."

"Hm. Baiklah, akan kutanyakan." Jawab Sehun menaruh kembali kertas itu di meja dan pergi untuk menemui sepupunya itu.

Di depan ruangan Kim Jongdae yang berada di lantai yang sama hanya berbeda beberapa meter, Sehun langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Seorang pria yang sedang duduk di kursi pimpinannya ditemani oleh dokumen-dokumen di sekitar mejanya. Pria itu tampak tak terkejut melihat tabiat Sehun yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kim Jongdae setelah melihat Sehun duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin mengambil alih proyek dengan LH _Corp_." Jawabnya langsung _to the point_.

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukan itu?"

"Cukup berikan padaku, aku yang akan mengaturnya."

"Apa jaminan darimu jika proyek ini akan berjalan lancar."

"Kau sudah melihat kinerjaku kan? Proyek-proyek yang kau berikan padaku berjalan dengan baik. Hanya berikan saja padaku, aku jamin akan melakukannya dengan baik." Balas Sehun dengan yakin. Walaupun ia suka membolos, tidak mengerjakan tugas kuliah, seks bebas, dan pergaulan buruk lainnya tapi Sehun sebenarnya memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi hanya saja ia tidak mengasahnya di bangku perkuliahan. Ia tetap melakukan pekerjaannya di kantor dengan baik.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik dengan proyek itu, Sehun?" Kim Jongdae bertanya pada Sehun karena melihat Sehun yang begitu menginginkan proyek itu dikerjakan olehnya.

"Aku hanya ingin saja. Lagipula aku juga membantu meringankan pekerjaanmu."

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengaturnya dengan baik?"

"Aku sangat yakin."

"Hm. Baiklah. Kau boleh mengambil alih proyek itu. Segera atur jadwal pertemuanmu dengan pimpinan LH _Corp_ untuk menindaklanjuti kerja sama itu. Lakukan dengan baik. Aku mempercayaimu Sehun." Tegas Kim Jongdae memberi kesempatan kepada Sehun.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan mengatur waktunya segera."

Sehun meninggalkan ruangan Jongdae dengan seringaian yang tampak di wajah rupawannya. Sangat banyak rencana yang bisa ia lakukan pada Luhan hingga membuatnya sedikit kewalahan memikirkannya. Begitu semangatnya Sehun untuk membuat Luhan bertekuk lutut di bawah gairah nafsu membara Sehun. Apapun caranya akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

" _Let's play baby_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

YO YO YO YO!

Ketemu lagi di Amor Fati hehehe.. Terima kasih atas review, favorite, follow ff aneh ini. Oh ya maaf chap sebelumnya banyak typo, author lagi proses belajar hehehe. Author nggak bisa bikin panjang-panjang karena author pengennya tiap minggu update jadi kalo bikin panjang-panjang ntar kelamaan update. Stay tune terus ya.

Nggak banyak cuap-cuap happy reading, jangan lupa review yaaaa.. muah muah… 520!


End file.
